Model Behavior : A HM and HSM Twist
by xxnileyloverxxjaylorloverxx
Summary: Two girls who look exactly alike. What happens when their worlds collide? Rated T for bad language Featuring The Gray Brothers, Vanessa Montez, Ashley Evans, Zac Bolton couples niley, zanessa, jemily kashley trailer inside
1. Trailer

Hey guys

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic. So plz be nice. Here's the trailer tell me what you think.Thx!**

**Resham**

**Model Behavior**

**Two Girls**

_Flashes to Vanessa Modeling_

_Flashes to Miley singing at a concert_

**They have the perfect boyfriends**

_Flashes to V kissing Nick_

_Flashes to Miles hugging Zac_

**What happens when they meet**

"Y-You're me and I-I'm you"

"T-th-at's impossible"

**and their world's collide when one gets a crazy idea?**

"Let's switch places!"

"What? Are you crazy?!"

**They agree but when they meet each other's boyfriends**

"What are you doing here!? I thought I made it clear that I hate you four years ago!!"

"Hey…uh um?"

"Oh hey Zac! It's so nice of you to come meet your girlfriend!" Emily said saving V.

**But then they start to fall in love with each other's boyfriends**

"I…I love you Nick."

"I love you too."

"I think I love you Zac."

**But what happens when the truth is revealed?**

"How could you lie to me!?"

**Find out in Model Behavior**

**Coming soon**

**Read and review plz.**


	2. Miley

Hey guys

**Hey guys! Here's the first chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 1: Miley**

Miley's POV

"JOSEPH ADAM JONAS! I'm gonna kill you! Oh yeah you better run cause I swear by the end of this day you'll be dead!" I yelled.

I was mad, furious and angry so bad at Joe! You're probably wondering why I'm chasing him around. Well, he stole my candy! MY CANDY! MY, MILEY CYRUS'S CANDY!! He makes me so mad sometimes I just wanna kill him but I can't cause then Emily will kill me for killing her boyfriend of five years. Anyways this is how the fight started.

Flashback

_I was minding my own business when I saw a candy machine. "Ooh! Look it's candy! Guys I'll be right back." I said to Joe, Emily, Kevin and Hilary, Kevin's girlfriend._

_I put the coin in and turned it but I didn't take out the candy cause I saw Zac, my boyfriend of six months. " Zaccy!" I ran up to him and kissed him. When I came back I saw that someone took my candy so I looked at the gang._

"_Joe what are you doing with my candy?"I asked sweetly._

"_What does it look like I'm doing with it? I'm eating it, DUH!" Joe said._

_That's when I screamed and he got scared so I yelled at him"_ _JOSEPH_ _ADAM JONAS! I'm gonna kill you! Oh yeah you better run cause I swear by the end of this day you'll be dead!"_

End of Flashback

Now here we are with me chasing Joe like we're five. I ran up to him and pinched him hard.

"Ow! Dang it Miley. Here. You can have your stinkin' candy!" He said and handed it over to me.

"Thanks, Joseph. Now you know not to steal my candy." I stuck out my tongue at him.

I looked at the time "Oh shit! We're gonna be late, Em! We gotta go shoot another episode of Hannah Montana. Come on!"

Yep! I'm still in the Hannah business. People liked the show so much that they wanted more so we're still on it. And I'm also still in the singing business.

I have the perfect boyfriend, perfect friends, perfect career and perfect life.

Life can't get any better.

**Read and Review! Give me some ideas. The next chapter is like this except it's about Vanessa.**


	3. Vanessa

Chapter 2: Vanessa

**Chapter 2: Vanessa**

Vanessa's POV

"OMG! Ashley that looks hot on you girl! You have to buy it for your date tonight!" I said. We were shopping for a dress for Ashley's hot date with a mystery man tonight. She's wearing a hot pink dress with pink sequins on it.

"You really think? Iguess it does! I have to buy it!" she squealed.

My cell phone was ringing, it was Nick. I answered it.

_Italics Vanessa/__**Bold Nick**_

_Hey baby! How are you?_

**Hey! I'm fine. You?**

_I'm great. Shopping with Ashley is tough work._

**How can shopping be really tough work? All you do is go inside, try the clothes on and buy them. What's so tough about that?**

_You don't wanna know._

**I'm not even gonna ask. So you wanna go out tomorrow night?**

_Sure! Got to go. Bye!_

**Ok! Bye!**

"Ashley we gotta shop for a dress for me tomorrow night. And I mean now." I told her.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go! Fashion awaits us!" I laughed at her last line.

We were stuck in the mall for three freakin' hours looking for a dress for me! When I went home I went straight to bed. I have a photo shoot early in the morning and a date at night with my perfect boyfriend.

**This chapter was kind of boring. Please ask ur friends to read this too. Read and Review!**


	4. Meeting Each Other

Chapter 3: Meeting Each other

**Chapter 3: Meeting Each other **

"Oh shit! Steve's gonna fucking kill me if I fucking don't get there in time!" Miley said as she got ready to go to the photo shoot.

"Language missy! Besides the photo shoot is in half an hour and it only takes 20 minutes to get there and if Joe is driving we'll get there in 5 minutes considering how he drives. So get your but in that car! Now let's go, go, go missy!" Emily said.

"Alright, alright I'm coming meanie bobeanie!" Miley retorted.

**HMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSM**

"Hey Steve!" Vanessa said.

"Oh darling there you are go to your dressing room and get ready. Oh! And also your sharing your dressing room with Miley Cyrus!" Steve said.

"Oh , okay!" she said and went up to her room.

**HMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSM**

Miley's POV

"Hey Steve! I'm soo sorry I'm late!" I said. Oh, he is so gonna kill me!

"Oh hey! It's okay but I'm only letting you off this once, got it?" I nodded. "Good! Now you're sharing the dressing room with Vanessa Hudgens. Go up there and get ready darling!"

I nodded again and went upstairs. When I got there I opened the door and went inside. There's a girl who has the same hair style/hair as me. Must be Vanessa. I went over to say hi.

"Hi! I'm Miley! You must be Vanessa! Nice to meet you!" I said.

Vanessa's POV

I was just getting ready and a girl comes in. She comes up to me. "Hi! I'm Miley! You must be Vanessa! Nice to meet you!" she said.

I turned around and replied "Hi! I'm V-" OMG! She-she looks exactly like me! What's going on?

"Y-you're m-me a-and I'm y-you!" I said. She was as shocked as me!

"But t-th-at's i-impossible!" she said.

Just then two blondes came in. Well, one was Ashley and I'm not sure who the other one is.

Miley's POV

OMG! This can't be happening! She looks just like me! It's like we're twins! Just then Emily and some other blonde came in. When they looked up they froze.

After 5 minutes of staring at each other Emily spoke up. "Hey Miley? Why are there two of you?"

"Yeah V? Why?" the blonde said.

"We don't exactly know" Vanessa and me said at the same time.

Then Danger came in. He looked up at us, saw me and Vanessa and screamed like a girl.

"AHH! NO! This can't be happening! One Miley is enough, but two? NO! This is a nightmare!" He pinched himself and realized it wasn't a nightmare and then he fainted.

We all burst out laughing! " Is he always like this?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah pretty much." I replied.

"I'm Ashley." The blonde said.

"Miley." I said.

"Okay now that we introduced ourselves what are we going to do?" Vanessa asked.

"I think we should murder one of you cause that way there will only be one Miley and that's enough! I mean I already can't handle one how am I supposed to handle two?" Joe woke up. I swear that boy is weird, funny and stupid at the same time!

We all ignored him. Then we all got to know each other.

This is gonna be a long day!

**So what do you think? This is my longest chapter yet! Read and review plz!**


	5. Let's Switch Places!

Chapter 4: Let's Switch Places

**Chapter 4: Let's Switch Places!**

Vanessa's POV

We were all hanging out after the photo shoot. Just us four girls. You could call it a G.N.O AKA Miley's song.

" Hey so Miley? What's it like being a singer/actress? I've always wondered that." I asked

She replied "Well it's a great feeling. Singing and acting in front of all my fans! This is the life! So, what's it like being a model?"

"Well, I get free clothes and have to go to photo shoots every week but its nothing compared to what you do. You're awesome!" I said.

"Hey! I got an idea!" Ashley exclaimed.

"This isn't gonna be stupid like last time is it?" I giggled.

"Hell no! We are NOT sneaking into Demi Lovato's house to watch her make out with Cody Linely! I was just gonna say that since we're all friends now, why not have a sleepover?" she replied.

"That's not a bad Ashley. Let's do it! How about my house?" Emily said.

"Ok!" we all agreed.

Emily's POV

At the sleepover

I seriously need to find out if Vanessa is dating Nick. I mean if she is maybe I could find away to get Niley together again. But how?

"Hey guys why don't we play truth or dare?" I asked. When Miley's out of the bathroom I'll ask her. Miley wants nothing to do with him.

"Yeah!" they all said.

We all sat in a circle and Ashley started. She spun the bottle and it stopped on Miley.

_Ashley-Italics_/**Miley-Bold**

_Truth or dare?_

**Dare! I'm all about danger!**

I swear sometimes she's just like Joe! No wonder they call him Danger.

_Ok! I dare you to go outside and the first man you see you have to pull down his pants and say "I'm a PERVERT!" to him! You up for the challenge?_

**Heck yeah!**

She went outside and Uh-oh! The first guy is Kevin! She…ha-ha…pulled his pants down and said "Hey Kevvy! Guess what? I'm a PERVERT! Sorry, it was a dare and I couldn't back down from a challenge!"

He replied " I swear you're just like Joe sometimes!"

HAH! He read my mind! Anyways back to the game.

We played for half an hour. Now it's my turn and luckily Miley had to go to the bathroom! This is my chance. I spun the bottle and it landed on V! Today is just my luck! Let's just hope she says truth.

"Truth" she said. Yes!

"Is it true that you're dating Nick Jonas?" I asked.

"Yes" she said as she blushed.

Then Miley came out and an idea hit me!

"Hey Miles and V? You guys should like totally switch places!" I exclaimed. "I mean think about it. Miles you have always wondered what it's like to be a model and V you have always wondered what it's like to be a singer/actress. This is your chance guys!"

They both started laughing at me. What? I have to get Niley back!

"You are crazy Emily!" they both said together at the same time and giggled.

"Well, at least think about it. You never know? It might be fun." I said. It was worth a try. "I'm tired let's go to sleep now."

Vanessa's POV

Emily can be crazy sometimes. We were putting on our jammies. But while we laid down I thought about it and it's not a bad idea.

Miley's POV

Emily is so crazy! I mean I'm sure it would be fun but no. I just won't do it! People will eventually find out. Then what are we gonna do? I'm so tired. I guess I'll just go to sleep.

"G'night guys!" I said and then went to sleep.

Vanessa's POV

The next morning we all woke up around 1 pm. We must've been really tired! We ate some breakfast and watched T.V. a bit and then I finally came up with my decision.

"Hey Miles?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Let's switch places!"

**Cliffhanger! Muahahaha! Well you'll just have to wait and find out what happens in the next chapter! Well GeeTiger wanted me to make my chapter long so I hope this is long enough for you!**

**Read and Review plz!**


	6. Shock!

Last time on Model Behavior

Last time on Model Behavior

"_Hey Miles?" I asked._

"_Yeah?" she replied._

"_Let's switch places!"_

**Chapter 5: Shock!**

"What?! Are you crazy!?" Miley yelled. "Are you out of your mind? I think you've been spending to much time with Emily."

"Come on Miles! Think about it. We can experience each other's lives and what it's like to be an actress/singer and model! Please!" Vanessa said.

"No." Miley said.

"Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top?!" Vanessa said hoping she would say yes.

"Nope. Nada." Miley said again.

"What if I told you, you could go to Paris and get free clothes just for being a model? Then would you?" Vanessa said knowing that she couldn't back down from an offer like this.

"Girl, we gotta switch places! Paris awaits us. Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top?" Miley said sounding as if she was the one begging to switch places.

Vanessa laughed. "Of course! See at least I'm not mean!"

Emily's POV

Yes! My plan totally worked! Now all I gotta do is meet up with Joe and Kev. To plan out the plan to get Niley back!

Miley's POV

"Okay. So I have a boyfriend. His name's Zac Bolton. So hot with dirty blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. Got it?" I asked. We were getting to know Eachother so that we wouldn't have any problems later.

"Okay! And I also have a boyfriend his names-" she stopped cause her cell started ringing.

"Hello? Okay. Of course. Don't worry. I'll be there." She said into the phone. "Sorry Miles. You gotta go to a photo shoot as MUAH! We already learned about each other. So it shouldn't be a problem. Here take my cell and give me yours if we're gonna switch." She said and we gave each other our cells.

"Ok! Well when's the photo shoot?" I asked.

"Tonight at 8." She said

Emily's POV (Later on with Joe, Kev and Hilary)

_Emily-Italics, _**Bold-Joe, **_**Bold/Italics-Kev, **__Italics/Underlined-Hilary_

_Ok guys so what's the plan?_

**I still think we should go with mine.**

_**Joe we are not locking Nick and Miley in the closet! Miley's gonna kill you and well Nick he'll just umm well I don't exactly know what he's gonna do to you but still it's not a good idea!**_

_Yeah! I mean that's a stupid idea! And your stupid which makes more sense a stupid guy comes up with a stupid idea._

**You guys are so mean! I thought you guys actually loved me! Oh, how wrong I was! **Joe was being over-dramatic again!

_Joe just shut the hell up! Why don't we just see what happens and then maybe things will slowly fall into place._

They all agreed and we all went home.

Vanessa's Pov

Right now I'm at the mall looking for a cute Miley outfit. When my cell…well Miley's cell rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Is this Ms. Cyrus?" the other line asked.

"Uh yes. Who is this?" I questioned.

"This is Bob from the recording studio. We asked you to come here half an hour ago. When are you coming? You have to record your songs." The guy said.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I sorta lost track of time. I'll be there as soon as I can. Bye!" I said and turned my cell off and went straight to the recording studio.

Once I got there I had to record some songs for Miley's Breakout: Special Edition Album.

I started to record Goodbye, 7 Things and Bottom of the Ocean. These are some sad love songs. I wonder who it's about. After those songs I recorded the rest. Then as soon as I went out some guy came up to me and he was HOT with a capital HOT!

"Hey babe!" he said. Wait, babe? Who is this guy?

"Uhh….hey…-" I was cut off by Emily! Thank god she came!

"Oh hey Zac! It's so nice of you to come and meet you "girlfriend"!" she said emphasizing on the word girlfriend. Oh, wait girlfriend that must be me! I know he looked familiar I just forgot his name! Stupid me!

"Hey Zaccy!" I said giving him a kiss and hugging him.

"So are you ready to go for our date?" he asked.

"Uh yeah! Let's go!" I said not even knowing we had a date.

At the same time

Miley's POV

"God! Why am I always late to everything!?" I screamed frustrated.

"Finally!" I said as I got to the photo shoot.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late. Hey Ash.!" I greeted them.

" There you are! Come on let's get ready for the photo." Ash. said. Then we headed up to the dressing room. I put on a really hot mini skirt with a hot shirt that said "I'm too hot for you!".

Then we went out and did a lot of poses for the camera. And then when we were done we finally went back up!

"Wow! I didn't know it was that tiring to model!" I said to Ashley.

"Well, you get used to it." She said

"Well, I think I'll get used to it when Joe will stop being a retard!" I said.

"But that's never gonna happen!" she replied.

"I know which means that I'm never gonna get used to this! Keep up with me here please! Sometimes your as stupid as Joe!" I said and then laughed.

"Yeah I kn- Hey! I'm not as stupid as JOE!!" she exclaimed.

Then there was a know on my door while Ashley went into the bathroom.

"Come in!" I shouted.

When I turned around I saw the same face that I fell in love with eight years ago. I never thought I'd see him again. This was a HUGE shock!

**HAHA! Another cliffhanger! Yes I know I'm evil! Read and Review guys! Oh and please send me some ideas of what you think should happen and if I put your idea in that chapter will be dedicated to you! So plz! Thx!**


	7. Miley Meets Nick

Last time on Model Behavior

Last time on Model Behavior

_When I turned around I saw the same face that I fell in love with eight years ago. I never thought I'd see him again. This was a HUGE shock!_

**Chapter 6: Miley Meets Nick**

Miley's POV

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE FUCKING DOING HERE! I THOUGHT I FUCKING TOLD YOU THAT I FUCKING I HATE YOU FOUR FUCKING YEARS AGO! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU-YOU-" Igot cut off by Ashley.

"Wonderful boyfriend of Vanessa!" she said and that's when I remembered I was Vanessa right now! He seemed pretty scared of me right now. HAH! He should be after what he did to me four fucking years ago.

"Oh hi hunny! Sorry I scared you there! I –I was acting for a movie- yeah that's it - that I want to um- you know audition for! What do you think?" I said using my acting smile.

"Oh ok! You really had me there for a second! You're great!" Nick smiled the smile that I completely melted for and I couldn't control myself that I just ran up to him and gave him the most passionate kiss that I haven't had in four years! The kiss was full of love and passion. And there were sparks that I never felt with Zac before.

"What was that for?" he asked completely out of breath.

" Nothing! I just missed you that's all!" I said lying well half of it might be true. But I can't believe I kissed him! I fucking kissed the guy with the most gorgeous smile and gorgeous eyes on that gorgeous face – wait I'm supposed to hate him. Right?

"Well, are you ready to go?" he asked. Go? Go where?

"Sure!" I said. He went out and waited for me.

"Why do you hate him? And how do you even know him?" Ashley asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said as all the memories came flooding back into my head again. This happens occasionally 3 times a week at least. I went out and went with Nick.

**HMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSM**

Vanessa's POV

"So where are you taking me?" I asked Zac.

"It's a surprise!" he said.

"Aww! But I hate surprises!" I said.

"But you told me that you love surprises?" he said confused. Oh, yeah I'm Miley right now.

"I'm just kidding!" I said saving myself.

"Oh, ok! Well we're here now!" he said.

When we went out of the limo, I saw the most fanciest restaurant! I can't believe him! It's amazing! He's also kind of cuter than Nick!

"This is amazing!" I exclaimed.

"I know!" he said in a girly voice. I just giggled.

We sat at our table and ordered our food when I saw Miley walk in with Nick so I quickly texted her.

_From: Baby V_

_To: Smiles_

_Miles! Wat r u doin here? Don't get a seat near me and meet me in da bathroom!_

A few seconds later she replied.

_From: Smiles_

_To: Baby V_

_Ok!_

Miley's POV

I told Nick that I had to go to the bathroom. When I went in I saw V waiting for me.

_Miley-Italics, _**Vanessa-Bold**

_V! What are you doing here?_

**Yeah! It's so nice to see you too! **She said sarcastically.

_Sorry!_

**It's ok! I completely forgot who Zac was when we met! But, luckily Emily saved me.**

_Well, that's nothing compared to what I did! I yelled at Nick and cursed at him! Why the fucking hell didn't you tell me you were dating him!? I would've never agreed to do this!_

**Why did you scream at Nick and why'd you curse at him? It's not like you have history with him.**

_I don't wanna talk about it. It was four years ago. But didn't Nick ever tell you about me?_

**Well, whenever I asked him about a past girlfriend he would say he needs to go to the bathroom. And sometimes if he takes long I go to check on him and you can hear him crying. You were his past girlfriend weren't you?**

_I gotta go to the toilet. You should go. Zac's probably waiting for you._

I said trying to get out of the conversation. Once she left I started to cry. I didn't know he still cared and cried over me. Oh God I missed him so much. But I'm supposed to hate him! I have to hate him after what he did to me.

I washed my face and re-applied make-up on. Then I went out.

"Hey Nicky!" I said.

Nick's POV

"Oh hey V! You know I don't like it when you call me that." I said.

Truth was that was what Miley called me. God, I'm so stupid! Why didn't I ever go after her. The only reason I'm dating Nessa is cause she looks like Miley but her personality is different.

The waiter came to take our orders.

"I'll take salad with shrimp chow mein please." V said. That was Miley's favorite too. Man, I'm totally whipped.

Zac's POV

Miley is amazing now! I mean she kind of changed. And I even feel sparks with her now. I was gonna break up with her but now I'm not.

"So here we are. Your house Miles. I'll see you tomorrow?" I said as she nodded. I kissed her and the she went inside.

Nick's POV

"Yo! Nick my man! How was the date with the beautiful Vanessa?" Joe asked me when I got home.

"So much for saying hi." I said sarcastically. "It wasn't bad. But man I'm whipped!"

"Why?" he asked.

"Because today everything she did reminded me of HER! I can't et HER out of my mind! I miss HER so fucking much!" I said. I never used Miley's name. It was always her or the girl as Joe says it.

"I'm sorry man. But you gotta let go of her. Miley's ship has sailed. You got a new girl now." He said.

"Wow! You actually made some sense Joe. I think that's the first time you said a sentence. I'm so proud of you my man!" I said going over to him and hugging him.

"Dude! The hair and body!" he said.

"Well, I guess it was a one time thing only." I said. "Joe? What are you doing in my house?"

"Oh! I know I came here for something! I came to ask you for some money. I mean nobody can use Danger's money not even Danger himself. And I also came to ask you if you had cheese." He said.

"You drove all the way here to ask me for money and if I had cheese? Man, you're just weird. Maybe you were adopted." I said.

"Nope! I wish! I tried that last week. Took him to the doctor's and the whole blood thing. They said that he really is our brother." Kevin said coming out of the kitchen eating cheese.

"What exactly are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Joe was being his lazy self and asked me to drive him over here." He said.

"And you actually listened?" I asked.

"Yup! Cause he said if I did he'd give me 5000. I need it. And well I sort of used mine. And I won't get any until a tour or concert." He said.

"Do you really think he's gonna give you money?" I asked him.

"Yeah Kev! Did you really believe me when I said that?" Joe asked.

"Aw man! I wasted all my time driving you here for nothing!" Kev. Said.

"Yup!" Joe and I said in unision.

"Oh and Nick one more thing. You really are whipped!" And with that Kevin and Joe left leaving me thinking about Miley!

"Ugh!" I groaned. "What am I going to do?"

"Hey!" I heard someone say. I turned around and saw V.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well J- I mean I just saw someone walk out who said you weren't in a good mood. So I decided to come over!" she said.

"Oh, Ok!" I said.

Miley's POV

Phew! I didn't say who told me.

"So, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said obviously lying. He never was a good liar.

"Ok! Whatever you say! Listen I gotta go meet up with a friend. Bye!" I said and kissed him.

"Ok! Bye!" he said and kissed me. God it feels so nice to kiss him again!

I left and went to meet up with Em.

_Italics-Miley, _**Bold-Emily**

_Hey!_

**Hey! So how was your day pretending to be V?**

_Oh, it was great! I found out that V's boyfriend is my ex. Nick Jonas!! And when I saw him I yelled at him and cursed at him! Besides that my day has been great!_

**Ok! So it wasn't great! I got it! No need to be pushy! So… did you kiss him?**

_Yeah! I ran up to him and kissed him! I don't even know why! But man the kiss was great! Feeling his lips on mine on his gorgeous face with his gorgeous eyes and gorgeous smile! _

Emily's POV

Wow! She's already in love with him! She even has a dreamy face on!

**Ok! I get it! You love him! **I smirked.

_I do not! _

**Do too!**

_Do not!_

**Do too!**

_Do too!_

**Do not!**

_Hah! Gotcha!_

**Fine! But I'll get you next time!**

_Nu-uh!_

**Uh-hu!**

_Nu-uh!_

**Uh-hu!**

_Uh-hu!_

**Nu-uh!**

_Gotcha again!_

Darn! I fell for it again! Oh well! Maybe next time!

**Hope you like it! I might update another chapter later because I won't be able to tomorrow cause I gotta go to a friends house. Read and Review plz! **


	8. Comforting Kevin

Chapter 7: Comforting Kevin

**Chapter 7: Comforting Kevin**

It has been 5 days since Nick talked with his bros. about the Miley problem. Recently he's been writing a few songs for her.

Nick's POV

I was having a Brothers Night at Kevin's house but when I got there I saw Kevin crying.

"Kevin! Dude! What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Hilary's cheating on me!" he said. I was shocked. I mean Hilary wasn't like that. Was she?

Kevin's POV

"I found out yesterday. I was going to Hilary's house to surprise her cause it was out anniversary." I began as the flashbacks kept coming back.

_Flashback_

_When I got to Hilary's house I decided to go sneak in on her from her balcony. When I got up to her balcony I heard noises._

"_I love you Aaron!" that was Hilary._

"_I love you too!" a guy said. "When are you gonna break up with Kevin, like you promised?"_

_She was gonna break up with me? There were tears in my eyes._

"_You know I'm only dating him so that I can be as famous as him Aary!" she said._

_I ran as fast as I could._

_End of Flashback_

"And that's what happened." I finished.

"Dude, I'm sorry. Why don't we go for bowling to get your mind off things?" he asked.

"Sure, why not!" I said and with that we left.

**HMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSM**

Emily's POV

"Hey Ashley!" I greeted her.

"Oh hey Emily!" she greeted back.

"Joe's coming over soon. Is that ok?" I asked.

"Sure! Is Kevin coming?" she asked. Ooh! She so has a crush on Kevin! Too bad he's not single.

"Yeah! He is." I said. The doorbell rang and I went to open it to find Joe and Kevin and I invited them in. Since Joe's an idiot and didn't know that Ashley was here he had to blurt out the plan.

"So how's Operation: Get Nick and Miley back together going? I mean the only reason you made them switch is so that we could get Niley back, right?" he said.

"What is he talking about Emily?" Ashley asked me.

"N-n-nothing! We are NOT trying to get Nick and Miley back together at all!" I was a terrible liar.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who came up with the plan." Joe said.

"You're trying to get Nick and Miley back? I'm confused." She said.

"Nick and Miley are each other's ex. They started dating when they met on Hannah. They were 14 years old and they lasted for 8 long years. They were in love until Nick made a mistake but I can't tell you what. It's not my place to say only Nick and Miley can. When I found out V was dating Nick I just had to make them switch so that we could get Niley back." I finished.

"But you can't do that! Nick is V's boyfriend!" she yelled.

"Well, if you see V with Zac she seems as if she's in love with him!" I yelled back.

"Really?" she asked in a calm voice.

"Really." And that's when I noticed something was wrong with Kevin. "What's wrong Kev?"

"Hilary's cheating on him." Joe said as if it were obvious.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Kevin! Did you break up with her yet?" He nodded his head no. "Well call her and tell her you're over and curse at her and let all your anger out on her." **(I got this line from a movie.)**

"You're right! I will." He said and went into the other room.

Kevin's POV

I called Hilary.

_Italics-Kevin, _**Bold-Hilary**

**Hey handsome!**

_Slut!_

**What?**

_Whore!_

**Excuse me?**

_You're a lying, cheating slut, man-whore!_

**Kevin, sweetie what's wrong?**

_You're cheating on me! That's what's wrong you bitch!_

**I don't know what you're talking about!**

_Stop lying bitch! We're over!_

And with that I ended the conversation and deleted her number and went back into the room. Ashley's kind of hot! Maybe I can go out with her.

Ashley's POV

I feel so sorry for Kevin! I can't believe a bitch like Hilary would cheat on him! I would never do that! He's so nice, kind, caring and sweet. I can't believe she did that.

Kevin came in and looked so happy!

"Kevin? I'm really sorry for what happened with you and Hilary." I said.

"Don't worry about it. It's fine. I never really loved her anyway." He said. " Besides I've got my eyes on a new girls."

He does? Oh, no! It's probably not even me!

"Really? Who?" I asked.

"You'll just have to find out. And the only way you can is if you go out with me Saturday night at 8 o'clock." He said. Wait, did he just ask me out? I think he did.

"I'd love to." I said.

**Sorry this chapter's not long. There was really no drama in this one. Plz send me ideas for the next chapter. I'm out of ideas of what to do. I could just end this in a few more chapters. I'm gonna put up a Poll about this story. Plz vote and whichever one has the most points that will be it. Either this story will end in a few more chapters or in 10 or 15 more.**


	9. Video Girl

Chapter 8: Video Girl

**Chapter 8: Video Girl**

Ashley's POV

Eeeeeeep!! I am now officially dating Kevin! I remember it like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

_Kevin brought me to a beach house._

"_This is beautiful!" I exclaimed._

"_Yeah! You are!" Kevin said as I blushed a deep shade of red._

"_Ashley? I really like you and we've practically become best friends ever since Smiley and V switched places. What I'm trying to say is will you be my girlfriend?" he asked me._

"_OMG! YES! YES! YES!" I squealed._

_And then we kissed._

_End of Flashback_

Good times. Good times.

I was on my way to Kevin's house. The door was locked so I used the spare key he gave me and went up to his room and heard singing.

That didn't work you shoulda known better  
It's gonna suck when the camera stops rolling  
And you find out soon that the treatment wasn't worth it

They're all the same, they all want the money  
They're all insane, they live for fame, honey  
They laugh at you when you're not even bein' funny

Well, I've been here before  
And I've seen first hand and front row seat  
This little thing they call  
A video girl

Video girl rocked my world  
For a whole two seconds, and now I know  
I'm not about to be another victim  
Of the video girl syndrome  
Get outta my face, get outta my space  
Get some class and kiss the past  
'Cause I'm not about to be another victim  
Of the video girl syndrome

You know it's bad when your mamma doesn't like her  
All your friends sayin' she's a lair  
Never ending phone calls aren't enough

Move to L.A, got no talent  
Not even like you won a miss teen pageant  
Daddy pays your bills but you still whine

Well, I've been here before  
And I've seen first hand and front row seat  
What happens to a man  
When he gets in the hands of a

Video girl rocked my world  
For a whole two seconds, and now I know  
I'm not about to be another victim  
Of the video girl syndrome  
Get outta my face, get outta my space  
Get some class and kiss the past  
'Cause I'm not about to be another victim  
Of the video girl syndrome

You are never gonna see me missin'  
Video girl syndrome  
I'm not gonna be another victim  
Of the video girl syndrome

Yeah, oh woah, oh

Video girl rocked my world  
For a whole two seconds, and now I know  
I'm not about to be another victim  
(I wont be a victim)  
Of the video girl syndrome  
Get outta my face, get outta my space  
Get some class and kiss the past  
'Cause I'm not about to be another victim  
Of the video girl syndrome

I won't be a victim  
Of the video girl syndrome

"Kevin, that was beautiful! When did you write that?" I asked him.

"Woah! Ashley don't scare me like that and thanks! I wrote it the day I found out Hilary was cheating on me." He replied.

"Do you still miss her?" I asked.

"No. No, I don't. I have you now and you're so much better than she will ever be." He said.

"Kevvy! That's so sweet!" I said as I went up to him and kissed him which turned out to be a make-out session until-

"Eww! You guys! That's disgusting!" 14 year old Frankie said.

"Hey Frank the Tank!" Kevin and I said in unision and laughed.

"So I can watch you make out and you can't watch me make out? Why?" Kevin asked.

"It's different with me." He said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Did you hear his new song?" I asked.

"What new song?" Frankie asked.

"Video Girl. It's really good!" I said.

"Let's hear it then Kevin." Nick and Joe said as they came in.

"How'd you guys get in?" Kevin asked.

"Spare key." They all said.

"Now that song Ashley told us about?" Joe said.

"Alright, alright. Sheesh! You people have no patience!" he said and I giggled.

Kevin's POV

I started singing the first few lines and then Nick and Joe joined in.

"Dude! That was amazing!" Nick said.

"Yeah! We totally have to put it in our new album!" Joe said.

"I don't know guys." I said unsure.

"Come on! We need some more songs in our album and that song you wrote is amazing! Pretty, pretty please with a HOT Joe Jonas on top?" Joe said.

"Dude! Ew! I'm not gay ya know!" I exclaimed.

"Oh really! I though you were considering you don't wanna put that song in our album cause your gay!" he retorted.

"Fine! You win! But for the record I'm not gay!" I said

"Yes!" he squealed like a girl.

**Well this chapter didn't really have anything important. But I promise there will be more Niley and Zanessa in the next chapter! Read and Review!**


	10. Falling in love

Chapter 9: Falling in love

**Chapter 9: Falling in love**

Miley's POV

It's been a month since we switched places. I wonder when we're gonna switch back. I'm hanging with the girls now.

"V! When should we switch back?" I asked.

"Not now! I'm having fun being you! PLEASE!" she said.

"OK, OK!" I said. "No need to be pushy! I gotta go meet Nick. Bye guys!" I said and left.

Vanessa's POV

Truth is I don't wanna switch places cause I really like Zac!

"She seem's happy that she's leaving to meet Nick. I thought she hated him." I said.

"Oh! She will never be able to hate him! He was her first everything. First boyfriend, first kiss, first love first to do it, first-" Emily said as I cut her off.

"OK! I get it! She still love's him and was her first everything!" I said. "Wait! You only made us switch so you could get Miley and Nick back together?" I asked.

"N-no! Of course I didn't do it so that Miley and Nick would get back together and live happily ever after!" she said lying.

"OMG! That's so nice of you to get them back! And I'm ok with it cause I'm sorta into Zac." I said.

"OMG!" Ashley and Emily squealed.

"Yeah!" I said.

Nick's POV

Vanessa's gonna be here soon. I'm gonna introduce her to my family.

_Ding-Dong_

She's here! I ran to the door a little too quickly.

"H-" I cut her off and kissed her.

"Hi to you too!" she said and kissed me again.

"V I think it's time you met my family."

Miley's POV

V hasn't met his family? I thought she did.

"Ok!" I said.

"You must be the stupid, funny and annoying Danger aka Joe! Nick's told me so much about you!" I said as I greeted him as if I was meeting him for the first time.

"I'm sure he does considering I'm HOT!!" he said over-exagerating.

"And you must be Kevin! The much BETTER brother than JOE!" I said making Joe jealous.

"HAH! She likes me better than you!" Kevin said.

"Ashley! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, Kevin thought that since Nick was introducing you to the family that he should also introduce me to the family." She said.

"You must be Frank the Tank! The cutest of The Jonas Clan!" I said now making all three Jonas jealous.

"HAH! She likes me better than all of you! Muahaha!" he said.

Then I greeted his parents and when Nick and his parents weren't on the room Frankie spoke up.

"So MILEY, what's it like pretending to be VANESSA?" he asked me.

I was shocked. And then it hit me. JOE! I went up to him and hit him on the head hard.

"HEY! He got it out of me! How can I resist his chocolate cookies!" he said.

"CHOCOLATE COOKIES! Frankie! You promised you would only make that for me and me only!" I said.

"Well, it's your fault you left just because of what Nick did to you!" he said. At the mention of what Nick did to me I ran to the bathroom and cried. Why'd he do it? Didn't he love me? Why? Why?

Joe's POV

"Frankie you idiot! Look what you did!" I yelled at him. He had a guilty look on his face.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" he said. "I'll go talk to her."

"No! I will. You caused enough trouble already!" I said and went to get Miley.

"Miley, please open up. It's me, Joe." I said.

She opened the door and came into my arms as she sobbed and drenched my shirt. But I didn't care. My little sister is way important than some shirt.

"Why'd he do it Joe? Why? Didn't he love me?" I heard her ask.

"Of course he did." I said.

"If he did he wouldn't have done it. Which proves that he never loved me." She said.

"Miley, he di-"

"Kids! It's time for lunch!" I was cut off by my mom. Miley went back into the room to re-apply make-up I guess. And I went to change my shirt.

Nick's POV

At lunch V was really quiet. After lunch I had to drop her off.

"V, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said and the whole way it was quiet.

Vanessa's POV

I'm with Zac right now. He took me to a beautiful garden he said that he found while his car broke down one day. I really like him. I think I'm falling i-in love with him.

"V?" he asked. "What are you thinking?

"I-I think I-I love you Zac." I said finally letting it out.

"I love you too!" he said and kissed me.

Miley's POV

As soon as Nick dropped me off I went straight upstairs and called Emily.

"H-hello?" I said.

"Miley?Are you crying?What's wrong?I'll be there right away!" she said all in one breath and hung up.

Ten minutes later Emily arrived.

_Italics-Miley, _**Bold-Emily**

**Miley! What's wrong?**

_Why'd he do it? Why?_

**Miley, he didn't mean to do it. He loved you.**

_If he loved me he wouldn't have done it!_

Ding-dong

_Who's that?_

**Joe.**

Underlined-Joe

Hey! Oh no Miley! Not again! We already went through this!

**You did? Then why'd you call me if you already went through this with Joe? And when?**

Today, at my parent's house.

_Guys? I-I think I'm falling back in love with him._

**So what do ya guys think? Read and Review plz! Oh, and also the poll! Plz vote so that I can decide.**


	11. Food Fight!

Chapter 10: Food Fight

**Chapter 10: Food Fight!**

Miley's POV

_Italics-Miley, _**Bold-Emily, **Underlined-Joe, **Bold/Underlined-Emily and Joe in unision**

**YES! I-I we mean really?**

_Yeah! And it sucks!_

**Why?**

_Cause I'm scared to love him again! He'll just hurt me again! I can't fall in love with him again! I just can't!_

**But you already did.**

Miley, you know what you're problem is? You're too stubborn just like Nick. That's your problem.

_I am not stubborn!_

**YES you are!**

I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
Cuz I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby

_Hello? Oh hey! Sure ok! Bye!_

**You still have that ring tone?**

_Maybe_

Man, you're hopelessly in love with him.

_So I kept this ring tone for 4 years. So what? That doesn't mean I'm in love with him. _

**YES it does!**

_Ugh! Whatever! Nick's taking me out tonight. I gotta get ready._

Vanessa's POV

Zac's taking me out tonight! I arrived at the hotel he told me to go to. Marriot Hotel.

When I arrived I saw Miley, uh-oh, with Nick. I did the first thing that came to my mind since Zac was going over to Miley. I saw a waiter with food and threw it at Miley. Who got furious and threw it at me.

I ducked and it hit the person behind me. It turned into a food fight. While Miley came over to me.

"What the fuck was that for?" she asked.

"Zac was coming over to you cause he thought that you were me so I had to do something!" I said.

"Well you didn't have to throw food at me!" she said and left while Nick came over to me. I'm guessing he thinks I'm Miley.

"V! How'd you change so fast? I didn't even know you brought spare clothes." He said.

"Uh. I um well you see I didn't I stole this from some guy cause I was all dirty so you know. Well I'll be right back." I told him.

"Miles! Go back to your man!" I told her and she went. Then I felt some food on me and turned around and saw Zac laughing!

"Zachary David Efron!" I said and threw food at him.

Miley's POV

I went over to Nick and he had a confused look on his face.

"How'd you change back into your clothes?" he asked. Oh no! He must have met V!

"I uh put it back on cause the other one was too loose." I said.

"Oh, ok." He said.

Then I threw food at him and he threw some back at me. This is turning into a wild food fight!

**I know it's short but there was nothing more I could add in this chapter. Sorry. Read and Review! And don't forget the Poll!**


	12. Joe!

Hey guys

**Hey guys! I just wanted to tell you the people's ages and that in one of the previous chapters I wrote that Niley dated for eight years. It's not eight. They dated for 4 years from age 14 to age 18 and broke up at 18. Anyways, here are their present ages:**

**Noah: 13**

**Frankie: 14**

**Miley: 22**

**Vanessa: 22**

**Emily: 22**

**Nick: 22**

**Zac: 23**

**Joe: 25**

**Ashley: 26**

**Kevin: 27**

**Hilary: 27**

**Chapter 11: Joe!**

Joe's POV

_Everybody loves Joe_

_Cause he's the hottest of them all_

_Joe is great_

_Joe is hot_

_Joe is super talented_

_Nick is ugly like Kevin_

_Kevin is dumb like Nick_

"JOE! Would YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!! SERIOSLY DUDE THOSE LYRICS SUCK AND KEVIN AND ME ARE NOT UGLY OR DUMB! WE'RE THE SAME AS YOU EXCEPT YOU'RE THE FREAKIN' DUMB ONE WHO CAN'T SHUT UP! NOW PLEASE SHUT UP!" Nick said.

He's just jealous of me. "AND I'M NOT JEALOUS OF YOU!" he said. Wow! He just like read my mind! This is so cool! "AND I DIDN'T JUST READ YOUR MIND! THIS IS JUST WHAT HAPPENS EVERYDAY SINCE WE BECAME FAMOUS! GOD! YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!" Wow! Cool!

5 hours later

I went over Emily's house since she invited me because she needs my help to baby-sit Noah since Miley can't do it. I wonder why she can't let her stay home alone. She's 13.

"Hey Noie!" I said to her.

"Hey Joey!" she mimicked me.

"So… how are you?" I asked.

"I'm… good." She said mimicking me again.

Then her phone rang.

"Hey Frankie! Of course we're still on for the date tonight! Oops! I kind of just said it in front of Joe. Well, we've been dating for 3 months now they were gonna find out so-" she said.

I took the phone from her and said into the phone "Hey Frankie! You're growing up now! What happened to the old Frankie who said that girls have cooties? Huh? Well-" I was cut off by Noah who hit me really hard on my arm. "Ow!"

"JOE! GIVE ME THE DAMN PHONE OR ELSE!" she said through gritted teeth. Oh, no! She said or else! I just ran up stairs with her phone.

"JOSEPH ADAM JONAS! GIVE ME THE FUCKING PHONE NOW! OR ELSE! JOE!" she ran up to me and tiesd me to a chair and taped my mouth so that I woudn't talk.

Half an hour later

"Will you EVER take MY CELL PHONE again?" Noah asked as I nodded. "Good! Now I'll untie you and tell you that Frankie is coming over."

After she untied me I asked "I wonder what Frankie see's in you. I mean you're so mean!" But when I saw the hurt look on her face I quickly said "But in a good way! I mean don't get me wrong, you're smokin' hot! I mean look at you. You have a hot body. And any guy would want you. Plus, if I was still young I'd probably date you and who knows we might end up together later on!"

"JOSEPH ADAM JONAS! I AM YOU GIRLFRIEND AND FRANKIE IS HERE AND HE JUST LISTENED TO EVERY SINGLE THING YOU JUST SAID!" Emily said.

3 hours later (9 pm)

"JOE!"

"JOE!"

"JOE!"

"FRANKIE!" I said since everyone was calling my name but they just looked at me like I was retarded. "What? You guys kept on saying my name so I thought that maybe we should say someone else's name. That's why I said Frankie. What are we playing anyway?"

"WE'RE NOT PLAYING A GAME!" Kevin yelled.

"Oh. Then why were you saying my name like I was in trouble or something?" I asked.

"Hmm… I don't know! Maybe it's because YOU ARE IN TROUBLE! When I told you to go take Frankie in the car and go somewhere with him, I didn't say you could let him drive the car and then TRASH it!" Kevin yelled.

"And I specifically told you to go to the movie store and buy me a movie with MY money! Not go to the theatre and WATCH a MOVIE with MY money!" Nick yelled.

"And I told you that if I drove the car mom and dad will find out and ground me but you said 'NO! They won't I've done this millions of times and I never got grounded!'. But I did get caught and now I'm grounded!" Frankie said. I'm really confused right now.

"I still don't get why you're all mad at me." I said confused.

1 hour later

"JOE!"

**So what did you guys think? I felt like I needed some more humor so I added this chapter. Hpe you had some laughs. Read and Review!**


	13. The Fight, I love you & Ashley's Bday

Chapter 12: Ashley's Birthday

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy! Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 12: The fight, I Love You and Ashley's Birthday**

Joe's POV

I'm no my way to Kevin's house to talk to him about something with Nick and Nick also has something to tell us. I wonder what.

Nick's POV

Joe finally arrived. I'm about to tell them some news.

"Ok, guys. I-I'm in love with V!" I said. That's right! I love V.

"YES!" they exclaimed. "We mean we're happy that you finally moved on."

"That's the problem! I don't want to move on! You know all those love songs and heart break songs are about HER! I can't love V!" I shouted.

"Listen, you were gonna move on sometime. Whether you like it or not. Besides, if its meant to be you guys will be together again." Kevin said.

"I guess so." I replied. "Thanks Kev!"

"HEY! What about my thanks?" Joe asked.

"Thanks for listening Joe."

Joe's POV

All right. This is it. I'm gonna tell them.

"Guys? I'm gonna propose to Emily." I said finally letting it out. But I was being a complete idiot when I said that.

"Congrats man!" Kev said.

"Emily Osment?" Nick asked. Uh-oh.

"Yeah." I answered.

"YOU BOTH LIED TO ME? YOU TOLD ME YOU BROKE UP WITH HER 3 YEARS AGO! HOW COULD YOU? BOTH OF YOU? I COULD'VE TRIED TO GET MILEY BACK! ICAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" he shouted.

"Nick, take it easy." Kevin said.

"NO! I TRUSTED YOU GUYS! ESPECIALLY YOU KEVIN! AND NOW HERE WE ARE AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO TAKE IT EASY!" he yelled. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! MY OWN BROTHERS BETRAYED ME!"

"Don't worry Noah. Joe already knows. So, let's just tell Kevin also." Frankie said coming in with Noah and gave her a kiss on the lips which Nick saw.

"YOU TOO! YOU'RE DATING MILEY'S SISTER BEHIND MY BACK!" Oh, no! He used her name! He's angry.

"I told you we should've called! Now your parents are coming to tell the news that we're together to them with us and it's your fault!" Noah said.

"Alright! Fine! I'll call next time." Frankie exclaimed. "Look Nick-"

Nick's POV

I can't believe this! My brothers betrayed me! My own parents betrayed me!

"MOM AND DAD KNOW TOO!" I shouted.

"Mom and Dad know what?" my parents asked as they came in.

"OH! YOU GUYS KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! YOU TRAITORS! I NEVER WANT TO TALK TOYOU GUYS EVER AGAIN!" I shouted and stormed out of the house.

No one's POV

"He's angry." Joe said

"Ya think?" Kevin said.

Vanessa's POV

I can't wait for next week. It's Ashley's birthday! And I'm organizing it! I can't wait to see her face!

Just one problem. Both Zac and Nick are gonna be there and it's my fault Zac's coming. I'm on my way to Miley's, well mine to tell her. But she's nice she'll take it calmly. Right? I hope so.

5 minutes later

"WHAT THE FUCK IS FUCKING WRONG WITH YOU!? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Miley said. She sure did explode. Now we're sitting in her lounge thinking what we're gonna do.

3 hours later

"I got it! I'll we have to do is wear the same thing to the party and Zac and Nick won't suspect why we keep changing back and forth into different clothes! What do you think?" Miley said.

"Wow! You're a genius!" I said. Then we went shopping to look for an outfit.

Ashley's POV

Everyone is acting so strange around me! What's wrong with them! My own boyfriend is too! I'm at his house and I'm gonna go check on him.

"Yeah, uh-huh! That'll be perfect! & pm next week! Ok! See you then bye!" Kevin said as he hung up his phone. Tears are running down my cheeks now. I can't believe he's cheating on me!

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME! HOW COULD YOU! YOU ASSHOLE!" I screamed.

"Baby, Ashley! I'm not cheating on you!" he said.

"Then, who was that on the phone?" I asked.

"I can't tell you but I promise you'll find out next week. Ok? I'll take you out." He said.

"Whatever." I said and went home without saying bye or a kiss.

Kevin's POV

Oh, no! Now she's all mad at me! I was just inviting her friend what's her name? Maria? Miley? No. MONIQUE COLEMAN! Yep! That's right! Monique! I was inviting her to Ashley's birthday party! What the fuck am I gonna do to get her back?

Miley's POV(1 week later)

I still can't believe V! I mean she could've just said she was busy. I mean can't she turn him down once? It's almost as if s-she l-loves him. That's impossible! But then why don't I care? I mean he's my boyfriend. Oh, well. V and me are wearing a mini skirt and a t-shirt with a big pink glittery lip on it which has sort of like a vest jacket type thing on it. It's just fab!

Vanessa's POV

I just got a text from Kevin saying that they're here!

"EVERYONE, IT'S TIME TO HIDE THEY'RE HERE!" I yelled. And we all hid and shut off the lights.

Ashley's POV

Ugh! Why did I even agree to come on a date with Kevin again? I'm mad at him! Why aren't the lights on?

"Are you sure we're at the right place?" I asked Kevin.

"Yes." He said. I found the switch and turned no the lights when-

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Wow! I forgot it was even my Birthday! I turned around and saw Kevin smiling.

"I was talking to your friend Monique that day to invite her. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He said as tears rolled down my face.

"No, I'm sorry! I should've trusted you." I said and kissed him.

"Happy birthday!" he said.

"Thanks!"

"Ashley! Happy Birthday!" Vanessa and Miley said at the same time.

"Thanks! But who planned all this?" I asked.

"V." Kevin and Miley said and pointed at her.

"Aw! Thanks V!" I said.

Half an hour passed and by now everyone wished me happy birthday.

Miley's POV

"Miley!" Zac called. I knew this would happen.

"Zac!" I said and kissed him. Where are the sparks? Oh, right. They're with Nick. The guy who broke my heart and now I'm falling back in love with him! He's a jerk! An asshole! A jackass! A fucking bastard! God, I love him so much!

"Wanna dance?" he asked. I nodded.

Vanessa's POV

"Nick!" I said since he already saw me.

"V!" he said and kissed me. "Wanna dance?"

"Uh… I can't. I'm sorry! But my friends are looking for me and I'm looking for them. But I promise later I will!" I say.

"It's ok. I understand." He said looking sad. But I didn't lie at least. I told him the truth. Kevin told me that Monique told him that Joe told her that Emily told him that Miley told her that Ashley told her to tell me that Ashley's looking for me.

Nick's POV

"Hey Nicky!" Oh shit! What the fuck is Selena doing here? I didn't even know she was friend's with Ashley!

"Uh…hey." I said casually.

"So you wanna dance?" she asked.

Miley's POV

I couldn't believe my eyes! He's with HER! He's talking to her! Tears formed in my eyes as the memories started coming back. I ran to the hall.

Joe's POV

Nick's still not talking to us. I feel bad. Really bad. Wait, that was Miley. I'm gonna go check on her. I heard cries coming from the hall.

"Miles? Sh… what's wrong?" I asked as I hugged her.

Miley's POV

This is why I love Joe(brother/sister love). He's always there for me.

"T-t-the memories. S-s-she's h-h-here. All the memories keep coming back." I choked out.

"Miley that was four years ago. He's learned from his mistake." He said.

"I know. But still it hurts so much." I said.

"I know it does. Now go wash up. The party's still going on." He said as I nodded.

I washed up and went back to the party to see Nick coming towards me.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi." He said back. "I have to tell you something."

Nick's POV

This is it. I'm gonna tell her.

"Ok. What is it?" she asked.

"I-I love you." I said.

"I can't." she said.

"You can't what?" I asked clearly confused.

"I CAN'T FALL BACK IN LOVE WITH YOU!" she shouted and by this time everyone stopped what they were doing and watched us. But I didn't care. What does she mean she can't fall back in love with me?

**Cliffhanger! Sorry guys! I wanted to. But I promise I'll try my best to update ASAP! I hope you forgive me. And I hope you liked this chapter. You guys have to give me credit. I wrote such a long chapter. My fingers hurt. Read and Review! Thx!**


	14. Shouting and Yelling

Chapter 13:

**Chapter 13: Shouting and Yelling**

Miley's POV

As soon as I said that I quickly covered my mouth with my hand. Tears were coming down my face now.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked quietly.

"I-I'm Miley. V and I met at a photo shoot 2 months ago. We decided to switch places since we look exactly alike." I explained.

"Miley? Is it really you?" he asked.

"No. I'm Sherlock Holmes. Of course it's me you idiot!" I said sarcastically.

"Same old Miley." He smirked. "Why'd you lie?

"BECAUSE! I HAD TO! BUT THEN I FOUND OUT YOU WERE DATING V WHEN I CURSED AT YOU AND TOLD YOU I WAS ACTING SO THAT I COULD TRY OUT FOR A MOVIE OR SOMETHING!" I shouted. By now Emily, Joe and Kevin came close to me and Nick.

Vanessa's POV

Oh, no!

"Zac! I can explain!" I said as I followed him to his car.

"Explain what? That you lied to me." He said.

"I didn't mean to! But I had to! I love you! I didn't want to hurt you but me and Miley promised not to tell anyone except the girls and Joe and Kevin!" I explained.

"Yeah, well I thought I loved you but I guess I don'tsince you lied. I gotta go now so you can go back to switching places and lie! Cause I'm no longer apart of your life and you're not apart of mine!" he shouted. And that's it. He left. He left me. I started crying until I realized that Miley and Nick are still inside fighting. I have to help.

Miley's POV

"Look's like Operation: Get Niley Back Together is a no-go." Joe said.

"WHAT!" I shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU- YOU GUYS PLANNED THIS! EMILY YOU ONLY TOLD US TO SWITCH SO THAT YOU COULD GET ME AND THIS FUCKING BASTARD BACK TOGETHER!? HOW FUCKING COULD YOU!? AND JOE AND KEVIN! YOU GUYS WERE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE NOT ON NICK'S!"

"YOUR SIDE? SINCE WHEN ARE THEY FUCKING SUPPOSED TO BE ON YOUR SIDE? THEY'RE MY BROTHERS! THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE! AND YOU GUYS TRIED TO GET US BACK! I WOULD NEVER GET BACK WITH THIS BITCH!" he shouted.

"OF COURSE THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE! YOU FUCKING CHEATED ON ME! JUST BECAUSE WE WERE IN A FIGHT AT THAT TIME DIDN'T MEAN THAT YOU COULD CHEAT ON ME LYING FUCKING BASTARD!" I yelled.

Nick's POV

"WELL I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I WAS ANGRY AND DRUNK!" I yelled. So maybe I lied about being drunk. So what?

"SURE YOU WERE! YOU EVEN SLEPT WITH HER!" she yelled.

"SO WHAT? WE WERE IN A FI-"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU GUYS IN THE PAST, HUH?" Ashley shouted.

"WELL THIS BASTARD CHEATED ON ME WITH HER!/ I DIDN'T MEAN TO CHEAT ON HER!" we both yelled at the same time.

"SAY IT SLOWLY AND TOGETHER!" Ashley yelled.

"Well…"

**I promised so I put up this chapter. This story is coming to an end soon. So, at the end of this story I'm gonna put up a poll of whether I should make a sequel or not. Read and Review! Thx!**


	15. The Past

Chapter 14:

**Chapter 14: The Past**

_Flashback_

_Miley's POV_

_Ugh! Nick and me just had another fight! He promised he wouldn't go on tour for another 5 months! We still haven't made up yet! I guess I should just go home now. Recordings done. I wonder what he's doing at home. We moved in together 7 months ago._

_When I get home and go into our room I couldn't believe my eyes as tears came down my face. He just slept with SELENA! She was supposed to be my friend!_

"_I-I CAN'T B-BELIEVE YOU! YOU FUCKING CHEATING BASTARD! AND YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIEND SELENA! YOU SLUT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO!" I shouted._

"_Baby! I swear I didn't mean to!" Nick said._

"_Then why did you Nick? Why? Don't you love me?" I said as more and more tears came down._

"_Of course I love you! I don't know what got into me! Today we had the biggest fight of our relationship! I was so mad when you left and then the doorbell rung and I thought it was you so I kissed her and kept on kissing her without knowing it was her and not you!" he explained._

"_Oh, Nicky! You don't have to lie anymore! We've been going out for some time now Miley. He just didn't know how to break up with you." Selena said._

"_Why are you lying Selena!?" he asked her._

"_How do I know you're telling the truth Nick?" I asked quietly._

"_Don't you trust me?" he asked._

"_I do. But after this, I don't think I can." I said and with that I went upstairs to bed._

_Nick's POV( before Miley came)_

_Ugh! We had the worst fight of our lives! Why? I promised. I should go apologize._

_Ding-Dong_

_Maybe that's her. I ran downstairs and kissed her and soon we were doing it. Half an hour later I hear Miley scream. I got up and saw that I just cheated on Miley with Selena. Oh God!_

**I'm skipping the whole fight. I already did it at the top. No need to do it again. Back to the Story.**

_Next Morning(still Nick's POV)_

_When I got up I saw that all of Miley's stuff was gone. All that was left was a note no her pillow. It read:_

_Dear Nick,_

_I can't handle this anymore. I told you I would leave and I kept my word. Maybe it's not meant to be. We've been fighting a lot lately. We dated for four years and now it's time to end it. I'm sorry, but apparently you don't love me. I thought I loved you but I guess I was wrong. I don't understand why you cheated no me. Don't you love me? I'm going away. And I'm not coming back to you. You hurt me so much! How could you? HOW COULD YOU!? You're a fucking lying bastard. You say you love me but you like her. So I'm leaving for good. Don't try to find me. You're only going to make it worse. I can't and I won't love you anymore. I hate you. Goodbye Nick._

_Love,_

_Miley_

_As I read the note tears came to my eyes. This is all my fault. If I just kept my promise we wouldn't have started to argue and I would've never cheated. WHY? Why did I have to be so STUPID?_

_End of Flashback_

_**I know it's short. But I'm writing the next chapter don't worry. And I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I'm moving and then I have to move again after 3 or 4 months. So please forgive me. And this story got deleted because someone didn't like my story and decided to report abuse or something like that. So I'm sorry for that too. Read and Review! Thx!**_


	16. Sorry

**Chapter 15: Sorry**

Nick's POV

"And that's what happened." I ended.

"On Nicky! You know that that's not what really happened." Selena said.

"It is. You're just a lying bitch. I don't want anything to do with you." I said.

"But we all know you left me for that bimbo." Miley said.

"I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T MEAN TO! SERIOUSLY! FOR ONCE CAN'T YOU STOP BEING STUBBORN AND TRUST ME?" I asked.

"TRUST? YOU WANT ME TO FUCKING TRUST YOU? YOU LOST MY TRUST FOUR FUCKING YEARS AGO WHEN YOU SLEPT WITH HER!" she yelled.

Miley's POV

I can't believe this! He wants me to trust him! What a fucking loser! I hate him so much! I hate him. I hate him! I HATE HIM!

"YOU FUCKING KNOW I DIDN'T MEAN TO! YOU KNOW THAT I LOVED YOU AND STILL DO! SO WHY CAN'T YOU FORGIVE ME? BECAUSE I KNOW YOU STILL LOVE ME!" he yelled.

"I don't. I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE." I said not looking him in the eye.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me because I know you do." He said.

"I don't love you. I HATE YOU!" I said looking him in the eye with pure hate.

Nick's POV

_I hate you!_

_I hate you!_

_I hate you!_

Those were the word's that kept repeating in my head. My heart just broke. Into pieces.

"I guess it is time to move on." I said. "You were right. We aren't meant to be together. Fate brought us closer only to tear us apart." I said and left.

Miley's POV

That's it. I'm leaving. I'm gonna move somewhere. Somewhere far away where no one knows me and where no one can find me. I should start packing.

2 hours later

I'm done packing. I just nee-

OMG! I didn't know I still had the album of pictures of me and Nick in it. I open it up and come to a picture of him holding me tight around my waist while I was laughing.

_Flashback_

"_Nick!" I said. "I bet you can't catch me!" I said running away from him._

"_Oh! You know I can." He said catching up with me. Eventually he caught me and whispered "I'm never gonna let you go." _

"_Promise?" I asked._

"_Promise."_

_End Flashback_

No-ones POV

Miley wasn't the only one going through old memories.

Nick's POV

I was going through old pictures of me and Miley until I heard someone come in.

"Hey." Kevin said.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly.

"I wanted to say sorry. But you know me and Joe were only doing it so that you could be happy again." He explained.

"That's not why I'm mad. I'm actually kind of glad you did that. I saw Miley again at least. What I'm mad about is the fact that you lied to me. I don't care if Joe lied. I mean he lies all the time." I said.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. I'm sorry I lied. Do you think you could forgive me?" he asked,

"Yeah." I said. "But now that you think of it. Joe never could keep a secret. I'm surprised he kept this one."

"I HEARD THAT!" Joe yelled from downstairs.

Kevin and I snickered.

"When's our next concert?" I asked.

"Tonight. Why?" he asked.

"I want to sing a new song I wrote. But alone." I said.

Later at the concert.

Finally, I'm about to sing the song.

"Hey guys!" I said. "How are ya'll doing? I have a new song here. Actually, I wrote it four years ago. I just never had the courage to sing it in public. It's dedicated to Miley Cyrus."

Miley's POV

I was packing some more stuff and watching T.V until I stopped dead in my tracks as soon as I heard Nick say he wrote a new song that's dedicated to me.

"We dated four years ago. I really loved her and I still do. This song is called Sorry. Miley if you're watching this, I hope you forgive me. I love you." He said as tears came down my face and he started singing.

_Broken hearts and last goodbyes, restless nights  
But lullabies helps to make this pain go away  
I realize I let you down  
Told you that I'd be around  
I'm building up the strength just to say_

I'm Sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
It's on me,  
This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way

Filled with sorrow, filled with pain  
Knowing that I am to blame  
For leaving your heart out in the rain  
And I know you're gonna walk away  
And leave me with the price to pay  
Before you go I wanted to say that I'm

I'm Sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
It's on me,  
This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way

Can't make it alive on my own  
But if you have to go,  
Then please girl, just leave me alone  
'Cause I don't want to see  
You and me going our separate ways  
I'm begging you to stay  
If it isn't too late

I'm Sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
It's on me,  
This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way

But your already on your way

I cried as the songs finished. Everyone's betrayed me. Before I leave I need to see one more friend who I know didn't betray me and still loves me.

**I hope you liked it! Read and Review! Thx!**


	17. Mandy

**Hey guys! I know you're all probably mad at me for not updating. But I was really busy. And I'm gonna be a little busier now because my mid-terms are coming up. But anyways, here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 16: Mandy**

As soon as Miley left to meet her 'friend' Emily came over and rang the bell. But no-one answered.

"What have I done?" she asked herself.

**Miley's POV**

"M-Mandy!" I hugged her as she opened the door.

"Miley! What's wrong? Come inside." She said hugging back.

We sat down on her couch and I told her everything. From the part where I met V till now. Except for the part that I'm moving.

"Wow!" she said. "Miley, come on! It was four freaking years ago! Give him a break! Just forgive him already!"

"I want to, but I can't." I said and broke down into tears.

"I know how to cheer you up. Be and Jerry ice-cream with a movie." She said.

2 hours later

We finished eating ice-cream and watched "A Walk to Remember".

"We'll do this again tomorrow to cheer you up even more!" Mandy said.

"There won't be a tomorrow for us." I said. "I'm leaving the country. I'm thinking about settling in Paris or something."

"But why?" she asked.

"I need to get away from all this drama. Everyone who's betrayed me. Nick." I said the last part quietly. "But I'm gonna miss you! And I promise I'll come visit."

"Ok. I'm just going to miss you so much. You're my best friend!" she said and hugged me.

"And you're mine, too!" I said and waved bye to her and left.

**Joe's POV**

"Hey Nicky!" I said entering his house.

"Miley used to call me that." He said lying on the sofa.

_Nick_/**Joe**

**Want to go watch a movie?**

_Miley and I used to watch movies._

**Ice-cream?**

_Miley and-_

**You used to eat ice-cream. I know. Come on bro. you have to let her go.**

_I can't Joe._

**Nick's POV**

"Nick, come on." Kevin said walking in grabbing my car keys.

"Where?" I asked getting up.

"I can't watch you like this. We're gonna go get Miley back." He said.

"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I said in one breath and grabbed my car keys from Kevin.

**I know it's short but I had nothing else to put in this chapter. Read and Review! Thx!**


	18. Niley and Zanessa are back!

**Chapter 17: Niley and Zanessa are back!**

**Vanessa's POV**

I haven't seen Zac for days! I'm at the supermarket doing grocery shopping. I w-

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I said to the person I bumped into.

"Oh, no it's okay." He said.

"Zac?" I said recognizing his voice.

"Vanessa." He said coldly.

"Zac, please? I said I was sorry! Can't we just start all over as Vanessa and Zac not Miley and Zac?" I asked.

"I-I guess so." he said. "Hi! My name's Zac Bolton."

"Hi, I'm Vanessa Montez." I said giggling.

**Nick's POV**

"Are you sure this is where she lives?" I asked Joe and Kevin.

"Yeah." They said in unision.

"Does she have a spare key?" I asked.

"No." they said in unision, again. But I looked under her doormat anyways and found a key.

"Hey? How'd you know?" Joe asked.

"She always puts a spare key under her doormat." I said opening her door.

"You're whipped man." They said.

"She left." I said looking at the empty house.

"Maybe she left. She could be at the airport." Kevin said but just then I saw Mandy coming out of a room with a suitcase.

"Mandy? You know where Miley is." I said.

"N-no I don't" she said.

"You're lying. Please, you have to tell me!" I pleaded.

"Fine. But I'm only telling you because you're the only one who can make her stay." She said. "She's at the airport waiting for me so that I can give her this suitcase." She said and left.

"Come on! To the airport!" I said.

15 minutes later

Finally! We're there.

"Excuse me? Can you tell me which way is Miley Cyrus's private jet?" I asked the man at the counter.

"Gate 23." He said.

I thanked him and ran until someone got hold of me.

"Boy, you better not hurt her this time. Otherwise I'll burn you alive!" Mr. Cyrus said as I nodded. "Now go get your girl."

Miley was just about to board her plane.

**Miley's POV**

_Nick_/**Miley**

_Miley!_

**Nick, what are you doing here?**

_I'm not going to lose you this time Miley._

**Nick, I'm leaving and I'm never coming back.**

_Miley, please! I know you didn't mean to say that you hate me. I know you love me and I love you, too. _

_Please, can we at least be friends?_

By this time tears were pouring down my face. He was right.

"I don't think I can handle being your friend Nick." I said going closer to him while he was looking sad.

"So, I guess-"

"I can't be your friend because I love you!" I said as his head bolted up and we both ran towards each other and kissed as if it were the end of the world.

"I love you!" we both said as we broke apart and giggled.

"Awwwwwwww! Look at the happy couple!" Joe, Ashley and Mandy said.

"Permission to kill you're brother?" I asked Nick as he nodded.

"Permission to kill you're two friends?" he asked as I nodded and we both ran towards Joe, Mandy and Ashley.

**I hope you liked it. Read and Review. Thx!**


	19. Epilogue

**Chapter 18: Epilogue**

**Miley's POV**

We were all at my house hanging out. I was on Nick's lap and all the other girls were on their boyfriend's lap.

_Nick_/**Miley**

_I love you._

**I love you more.**

_I love you more than you love me._

**I love you more than you will ever love me.**

_I love you morer._

**I love you moriest.**

_I love you moriest a gouple. HAH! You can't beat that! I used gouple. _**(gouple and more, morer and moriest are the words that my brother and I made up when we were little)**

"OKAY! WE GET IT! YOU BOTH LOVE EACHOTHER MORE THAN THE OTHER!" Joe yelled. "Besides morer, moriest and gouple aren't even words."

"We made them up when we were 16." Nick and I said in unision.

"Let's watch a movie!" The girls said.

"A walk to remember!" I said,

"Transformers." Joe said.

"Who wants to watch a walk to remember?" I asked as all the girls including Mandy raised their hands. Nick, Kevin and Joe did, too.

"We win!" I said.

"How come Nick and Joe want to watch it?" Zac and Justin (Mandy's fiancé) asked.

"She used the eyes." Joe and Kevin said.

"Not on me. I want to watch it because I haven't seen this movie since four years and if I watch it again I want to watch it with my girl." Nick said.

"Aw! You're so sweet!" I said and kissed him which kind of turned into a make-out session and would've gone further if Joe hadn't stopped us when Nick nibbled on my neck.

"I already saw you do two do it when you came back from the airport! I don't need to see you do it again." Joe said as Nick and I blushed.

"Wait, how'd you know we did it?" I asked him.

"I came into Nick's room to ask if he had cheese but you guys were 'busy'." He said.

"Okay let's watch the movie." I said.

"Wait. How come our boyfriends listen to you and not to us?" Emily and Ashley asked.

"Simple. I've known them longer than you have, I have complete control over Joe and Kevin especially Joe and I used the 'eyes'." I said and we watched the movie.

1 hour later

Nick was nibbling on my neck during the movie and I'm guessing he couldn't wait any longer because he picked me up and took me to my room and well we started doing 'it'.

1 hour later

**No-ones POV**

The movie finished and everyone was wondering where Niley was so they went to Miley's room and saw them sleeping peacefully. So they decided to go to sleep also.

**Nick's POV**

Next Morning

As I woke up I could smell Miley's cooking so I decided to sneak up on her. So while I was behind her I nibbled her neck and she gasped but I could tell she knew it was me.

"Morning Beautiful." I said giving her a kiss.

"Morning." She said.

"What's….for….breakfast?" I asked between kisses.

"Your favorite." She said.

"Morning all you not so beautiful people!" Joe said coming into the kitchen stealing my pancake.

"Thanks Nick!" he said. He was about to take a bite until Miley smacked him on the head and took the pancake from him and gave it to me.

"I only cook for Nick." She said.

"Aw! Please?" he whined.

"When Emily wakes up you can ask her to make one for you." She said.

"But I like your pancakes!" he said.

"Well, too bad!" she said ending the argument. "Nicky?"

"Yes I'll take you out tonight. And I know just the place. You love surprises so I won't tell you where." I said.

"Thank you! You always know what I'm about to say." She said.

"I don't get it. She's nice to you but she's mean to all us guys." Kevin said.

"That's because she loves me. / that's because I love him." Miley and I said at the same time.

"Why do you guys always say stuff at the same time?" Kevin asked coming out. "It gets annoying."

"We don't know and we know it gets annoying." We said in unision again.

"Creepy." Zac said coming out and everyone else agreed as they all came out, too.

**Miley's POV**

"Are you ready?" Nick asked.

"Yes." I answered. I walked out and he opened his mouth to say something but couldn't.

"You look pretty handsome yourself." I said already knowing what he wanted to say and we left.

Half an hour later

We arrived at a beach. It was the beach.

"You remembered." I said as a single tear rolled down my cheek.

"How could I forget our first date and the place where we told each other 'I love you.'" He said.

"Thank you." I said as I hugged him.

We just sat there enjoying each other's company and watching the sunset.

"I love you!" we both said and stayed there kissing.

This night couldn't get and better. I'm glad I got my Nicky back.

**The End. It comes to an end. I hoped you liked the story! I put up a poll of whether I should make a sequel or not. So please take the poll. Read and Review. Thx!**


End file.
